echoesofmankindfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Hall
Anthony Hall is a 22-year-old Wastelander originally from Vault 23. Personality Appearance Anthony is usually seen wearing his standard-issue Vault-Tec jumpsuit, which is primarily a light blue with a yellow stripe coming down the center middle and looping around his waist. On the back of the jumpsuit is the number 23, printed due to his Vault of origin. On Anthony's left wrist he has the standard Pip-boy 3000A, as Vault 23 was given them instead of the Pip-boy 2000 models. Apart from this, he is fairly tall and reasonably fit, with relatively pale skin compared to other wastelanders due to spending much of his time underground. He has blue eyes, and short brown hair. Skills and Attributes History Pre-Seattle Anthony Hall, born Anthony Reid in May of 2268, grew up in Vault-Tec Vault 23. Vault 23, located a few miles north of the Mariposa Military Base, had thankfully escaped notice from much of the outside world. The Vault lacked an overseer and was divided into two distinct sections - an 'Upper-class' section, where extra work had been put into improving the quality of life and the residents, and a 'Lower-class' section, where the living conditions had been intentionally worsened. This created a dynamic where the Upper-class citizens constantly looked down upon the lower-class citizens, who were, over time, growing in population, as contrasted by the decrease in the upper-class population. Anthony, born to Mark Hall of the lower-class and Marilyn Reid of the upper-class, lived with his mother. The other Upper-class citizens were disdainful of Marilyn having a child out of wedlock, but they assumed that the father was of similar stature and didn't think much of it. Mark met with them often in secret, In 2286, when Anthony was 18, the lower-class citizens finally had enough of being looked down upon and revolted, attacking and killing many of the upper-class citizens. In the confusion, Anthony and four of the other upper-class citizens opened up the Vault door and escaped. Once they were out in the wasteland, it wasn't long until the situation deteirorated even further. The party was set upon by a large Radscorpion, and two of the escapees died before a pair of prospectors stumbled upon the scene and shot the radscorpion to death. After Anthony explained the situation to them, the prospectors took them to the town of Shady Sands. As Anthony adjusted to the new world open to him, he more and more wanted to explore it, to see what it was like, to find out what he had been locked away from all those years. He signed on with the Crimson Caravan, bought a gun, and walked out into the wastes. He served as a caravan guard for almost four years, until eventually quitting after an influx of employees lead to his pay being cut. With his cap supply running low, he sold his armor and struck out North to find a new life. Recent Shortly after arriving in the Seattle Wasteland, Anthony encountered Emerald City. Having heard of this trading outpost from other travelers on the way up, he decided to hang around town for a few days, figure out how things worked up here. This was also when he met Mark Anderson, his soon-to-be friend and mayor. After hanging aroung town for a few days, when his cap supply had almost dried up, Hall met Jared Moore, owner of the Emerald Trading Co., and recieved a job from him guarding the gates until he returned from an expedition. Nothing much very eventful happened to Hall during his four days guarding the gates, but he got to know Mark better, and eventually journeyed to Lakewood with Mark to set up residence. They were also joined by Alexander Wright, whom they had met in Emerald. Anthony eventually began foraging out into the Wasteland, eventually encountering a Vault wherein he met three people - Ciaran, a secluded man living in the Vault; Johnstone, Head Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel, who was there to visit Ciaran; and Fruul, a Super Mutant from Mariposa Military Base. When he left, Fruul came with him, and eventually Fruul joined the growing group of now four people living in Lakewood. They were also later joined by Patriarch (Whatever his last name was here), who they referred to as 'Patch' due to his eyepatch. The next time Anthony visited Ciaran, he encountered more people with Ciaran - the Paladin was gone, but three Followers of the Apocalypse named Anthony Kelley, David Miller, and Abraham Sokolov were there. They quickly discovered that the Vault had a problem - it was incapable of being opened from the inside, and they needed to conduct emergency repairs from the inside in order to escape. They were eventually able to do it thanks to quick wit and Hazmat suits, and it had the added bonus of unlocking the armory, which was quickly looted. Saying his goodbyes to Ciaran, Hall returned to Lakewood. Before long, Jared Moore came to Lakewood and offered to Anthony, Mark, and Patch to come with him on an expedition to an abandoned missile base. Anthony and Mark, however, had previously explored this base, and knew that there was a missile inside of it, something that they couldn't allow the people to get their hands on. They also knew, however, that the Followers were similarly going to the base, for the purpose of disarming the missile. Shortly after their arrival, Anthony Kelley jumped the group in an attempt to stall them. After Kelley was captured, Moore and Hall ventured deeper into the structure, with Hall continuing to stall to give the Followers more time. The Followers were able to disarm it just in time, and escaped right as Hall and Moore arrived. Having gained little from the expidition, the team headed back to Lakewood. When they arrived, they encountered Alexander being harassed by thugs from The Monroe Exchange, who were demanding caps. Moore got involved, and the situation began to escalate as the party members returned to town, leaving Moore behind. Moore was able to defuse the situation, and they recieved their pay and were able to use it to buy new equipment and supplies in Emerald City, which was the local trade hub. As Anthony, Alexander, and Mark were in Emerald, they came to the agreement that Lakewood was woefully unprotected, and beginning to attract attention from outside sources. Given this, they agreed to contact the Brotherhood of Steel about stationing an outpost in town, as well as the Followers of the Apocalypse. When they returned, they discovered several Brotherhood intiates going through the town scavenging, as they were unaware that it was inhabited. After a brief discussion, they agreed to carry back the request for aid. Soon after this, an Enclave lieutenant arrived in town with a few soldiers and explained that the Enclave required recruits. When Anthony attempted to diplomatically deal with the situation, Alexander and Mark began to argue with and harass the Enclave officer, while Fruul stood at ready with his machete should he attack. The brotherhood initiate from earlier also returned, further complicating matters. Hall was able to convince the lieutenant to leave, but he left with a warning that their next meeting wouldn't be so peaceful. Shortly thereafter, both a Followers Clinic and a Brotherhood of Steel outpost began to be established. One of the intiaites, Andrew Stone, was eager to go on an exploration expedition to Ciaran's vault, which many of the Followers and Initiates accompanyed him on. When they got to the vault, however, instead of Ciaran, they were met with Enclave Soldiers, who opened fire on the party. Defending themselves, the party delved further in, with Anthony searching for Ciaran the whole way. They never found him, or anything of value to take, so they quickly pulled out and returned to Lakewood. As they recuperated from this excursion, Anthony sat at his usual place on a rooftop, where he saw something in the distance. As he looked through the scope of his weapon to get a better look, he saw something that brought dread to his heart - A group of Enclave soldiers were closing in on the town, guns ready. Anthony ran back into the middle of town, warning them of the attack. He climbed up to the roof of his house for a better look, and promptly took a shot in the chest. His armor saved him, but it knocked him off the rooftop and knocked him out cold, where he was carried to safety by the fleeing Fruul, who was also injured. The townsfolk and small contingent of initiates stationed there were being pushed back, until a stronger force from the Brotherhood of Steel arrived and crushed the attacking Enclave. This was the event that came to be known as the Battle of Lakewood. When Anthony came back to town, the defeated Enclave forces were captured in the cells in what was in the process of being turned into a Followers clinic. The lieutenant was willing to sacrific himself for his soldiers, and denounced the Enclave and what they'd done. The townsfolk agreed to grant them leniency, but had no control over what had happened to the prisoners taken by the Brotherhood of Steel. As they were setting their own prisoners free, Elder Thomson of the Brotherhood arrived, throwing James Westin into a cell and claiming him to be a traitor and an Enclave Sympathizer. It was then that the Lakewood residents were informed that the leader of the local Enclave forces had been forcefully executed by the Brotherhood. Westin, for his part, seemed crazed and not in his right mind, spouting the occasional lines about Thomson trying to take over the wastes. When there was a lull in activity, he pushed past the people and ran off into the wastes. Hall gave chase, but wasn't able to catch up with him before he disappeared into the wastes. Trivia Category:Character Category:Ragadorus